1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing method and a color image processing apparatus suitably used for presenting in substantially true color an image taken by, for example, a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
When taking a picture of or imaging an object with a video camera, the object is luminated at a predetermined illuminance with the camera set to a predetermined luminous exposure. A resultant video signal is recorded on a magnetic tape for example. Reproducing the signal from the magnetic tape allows the picture of the imaged object to be presented on a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD).
However, with a conventional color image processing apparatus, a displayed image may appear different in color from the color of the object before being imaged and/or from one camera used to another depending on camera settings such as gamma curve and white balance. Consequently, the same object taken by different video cameras may present pictures substantially different in color between the cameras.